Flower For You?
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027 Flowers! Yamamoto just gave Tsuna a flower. A flower of all things! But something tells Tsuna that isn't the last time. Definitely far from being the last time! Main Yamamoto x Tsuna, slight Guardian27 and some others.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related. I also do not own the cameo I used from Persona 3 in this story.**_

Hey, it's KHFMEE-8027 here! I've been too busy to write the next chapter of TIAMH but I'm doing it bit by bit. I hope you guys don't hate me for uploading so late. I mean, it's not like I have that much readers. :( Anyway, I appreciate criticism and reviews. Flames will be ignored unless it has some constructive criticism.

**Please, enjoy this two/three/four-shot! It's still undecided how long it'll be. Maybe even longer than "Go to the Dance With Me?"**

**Word count: 4,827 **excluding the Author's note and disclaimer.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flowers for you?**

"Eh? A flower?" Tsuna repeated, the said statement not quite processing in his mind. His eyes wandered repeatedly back and forth, up and down, blinking then staring until he gives up trying to make sense of the situation. Fear built up inside the brunette like a pile of bricks, wondering if he did anything wrong for Yamamoto to give him a flower -_a flower of all things!- _in front of all his fan girls in the class of 2-A.

And why, oh why did it have to be a pink rose? A pink rose? Really? If that wasn't a declaration of war against his adoring but crazed fan girls, Tsuna didn't know what is.

"Yeah, it's for you!" Yamamoto said it as if it was the most normal thing to say in such a scene. That would be true if the other person was a girl but Tsuna didn't look one bit like one, or so he wants people to think. "I got it for you, Tsuna." The baseball ace smiled one of his bright, dazzling smiles that could make every girl drop dead from satisfaction.

A few telltale thuds were more than enough to prove it. It also had the severely same effect on the young Decimo, who tried his hardest not to do the same, staring with an uncertain flustered stare at the Rain and the rose.

"B-But why?"

A confused expression spread on Yamamoto's face. "You don't like it?" he asked, a small hint of disappointment in his voice. "I just wanted to give Tsuna flowers." Did Yamamoto really have to look so innocent while he said that?

Tsuna felt pressured, even if it wasn't the Rain's intention. If it were a normal person, he would have turned the offer down without a second thought then run away with all his might but it was Yamamoto, his baseball obsessed best friend, slightly oblivious but most trusted Guardian, the only person besides Ryohei who would think Lambo's grenades were toys!

That and those girls' harsh stares felt like they were burning holes through him.

But, you could also say he likes Yamamoto. Not in a best friend way or sibling love but something more but being a Dame he is, he never had the guts to confess. The young Decimo didn't even know the Rain's preference. He's seen him politely turn down every girl's request up to now because of baseball but that didn't exactly mean he didn't like people like _him_.

"I-I guess I can take it." Tsuna hurriedly took the rose from Yamamoto's hands, slightly flinching when the tip of his fingers touched Yamamoto's but it went unnoticed as the baseball ace smiled in gratitude.

Even if his eyes shifted from place to place and his cheeks turned red, Tsuna had to ask. "But, why flowers?"

For a second, Yamamoto's smile became oddly stiff before reverting back into a goofy grin. "Otou-san is friends with the lady from the new flower shop next to my place. I happened to pass by when she gave me a few roses. Well more like forced." Yamamoto laughed at the recollection. "She told me to give it to my girlfriend."

A few startled gasps and squeals of denial erupted from the surrounding girls, adding to Tsuna's building dread. He was about to say something when Yamamoto suddenly sighed,

"But since I don't have one, I gave you one."

The brunette's lips quivered into a small smile. "R-Really Yamamoto? Thanks." Instead of relief, Tsuna felt a bit hurt, a light pang in his chest.

Satisfied, the crowed of girls dispersed but not before shooting one last glare at the brunette. The glares went unnoticed as Tsuna was deep in thought to even bother.

'I'm only second choice huh?' Tsuna thought bitterly. He already knew that from the day they became friends. Yamamoto was bound to have a cute, beautiful girlfriend someday, since he's straight after all, straighter than a line. That's why he never tried confessing his feelings in fear of Yamamoto despising him for being gay.

'I mean, why bother with _Dame_-Tsuna?'

But still, he kept a straight face and faked a smile.

The baseball ace smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair like he was his own little brother. "I have baseball practice today so I can't walk you home."

'I know, you always do' was what the brunette always wanted to say whenever he said that but he never did. He was supposed to be his best friend, not some clingy girl friend. Tsunae gave a curt nod and picked up his stuff, not bothering to look as he replied with his fake smile intact. "OK, see you tomorrow then."

Yamamoto nodded, ruffling the brown hair of the smaller teen playfully an action that would usually cheer him up but still, the smile didn't change. "Y-Yeah sure," Troubled, the taller teen scratched the back of his head, lips curving into a small frown. "Be safe."

The statement cause the brunette to blink surprised. That was certainly new. "I'll be careful." Tsuna replied, a bubbling feeling rising in his stomach. He looked at the baseball ace and flashed a smile with pink rose in hand, leaving the Rain speechless.

"See you tomorrow!" Tsuna waved with the flower in hand before leaving the room and its residents gaping.

The room was silent. No one dared to break it, keeping their thoughts to themselves as they got up and eventually left. As if anyone would actually admit that Tsuna looked undeniably cute with that heartwarming smile of his.

Well one would and he's pink from head to toe with a big grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Tsuna didn't mean to go home through Yamamoto's route. No not at all. He just wandered there unconsciously while staring at the flower in hand that had become fairly warm due to his clutching.

"Oh, you're the one Yamamoto-kun gave the flower to?"

Halting in his footsteps, Tsuna turned to the source. It came from none other than a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes in a plain pink t-shirt, pants and a black apron stood holding a vase of different colored roses.

"You know Yamamoto, oba-san?"

The lady's eyes widened, her hands cupping her face. "Oh my! Do I really look like your oba-san? I'm only twenty-five!"

Wincing from unintentionally offending a lady, the brunette scrambled for a good excuse.

"No! I mean ma'am! You don't look that old." Wrong move, Tsuna. The lady frowned, even more offended. "No, I meant you don't look old at all!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, hoping the lady didn't take it the wrong way again.

The brunette fell down to his knees and repeatedly bowed down but stopped shortly after hearing the female giggling. "I'm just teasing! No need to get worked up about it." Tsuna sighed in relief after hearing that, standing up and brushing off the dirt on his pants.

"Forgive me for acting like that. I couldn't resist teasing little boys." The sentence hit like ton of bricks but he knew better than to correct her, smiling in response instead. "So you're the one he gave that flower to. What's your name again?"

"It's Tsuna ma'am." The Sky held his hand out to shake. The lady took it and held firm.

"My name is Yukari Takeba. Please don't call me ma'am." Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Now that we know each other, are you Yamamoto's boyfriend?

This made the brunette stutter, "W-W-What?" Tsuna blinked wildly, suppressing the rising heat in his cheeks. "No! I'm j-just his best friend!"

Yukari's lips turned into a straight line, her eyes slightly widening as if she figured something out. "Oh, I see." She mumbled, hand holding her chin to think. "Well he did buy a pink rose after all."

'So this is where Yamamoto bought this.' He thought, holding the delicate piece in his hands carefully.

"He bought it?" Tsuna asked, confused. "But he told me he got that for free." It came out panicked and surprised that it made the florist backtrack.

"Please don't misunderstand. He did get it for free." She nodded. "But he insisted on paying for it." When she saw the teen sigh a breath of relief, she added, "He's such a nice boy, insisting on paying for a free flower."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna smiled a bit. 'Typical Yamamoto being Yamamoto.'

The florist carefully observed Tsuna toying with the rose in his hands. She couldn't help feel happy for the boy. Yamamoto picked a real pretty flower for this person but something was telling her it was something more than the looks of the flower. The thought of Yamamoto kneeling down to give the pink flower just made her heart scream in bliss.

Judging from the brunette's reaction about her story about Yamamoto 'buying' a rose from her, it probably didn't go that way. Yamamoto was pretty doubtful about getting the free flower after all. Perhaps it was because he wasn't sure about the recipient accepting it? He robably didn't even know the brown haired teen liked him. How did she know? Please, who would turn red from looking at flower given by a best friend?

An interesting thought came up.

"Tsuna-san." The brunette's head shot up. "I know we just met and all but are you interested to know the meaning of a pink rose?"

"There's a meaning behind flowers?" Tsuna repeated, turning a darker shade of red when he realized.

The female nodded. "Yes, but first would you like a seat?" She gestured to two chairs in front of the shop surrounded by different kinds of flowers. "It won't take but a few minutes." She insisted. Tsuna was hesitant but finally complied when he caught a whiff of their scent, moving all too willingly closer.

They seated next to a bouquet of different colored roses, each color complementing one another. Comfortably seated, Yukari began. "Each flower has its own meaning but I'm guessing you only want to know about roses for now, am I right?"

Utterly curious, the teen nodded. Thus, she began.

"The yellow rose means zealous." Tsuna nodded.

"White signifies purity." She held an elegant hand out to point the white rose. It truly did mean purity, each petal as white as snow.

"Red, passionate love." The florist sighed in contentment. "And finally," She paused when she saw the teen fidget in his seat. Suppressing the urge to giggle, she continued.

"Pink means friendship."

Then she saw the brunette spout different reactions. Confusion, relief, happiness, but in the end it was dominated by disappointment and hurt. 'I guess they aren't that kind of best friends.' She concluded in her thoughts, a bit happy for the confirmation of her discovery.

"I don't know if Yamamoto-kun even knew what a pink rose meant." Yukari stated, taking note of the depression building on the teen's face. "But what I do know is that he gave you a flower. That's a start. Maybe he likes you."

She again observed the different emotions in the teen until it all came down to him turning beet red.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna jumped up from his seat, grabbed his things in a flash and went running but not before saying, "Thank you Yukari-san for everything! _Igottagonowbyeeee~_!"

The teen was gone in a flash that not even a shadow of him could be seen.

"Oh, did I do something unnecessary?" A devious smirk formed on her lips. 'Yamamoto-kun can't blame me for telling Tsuna-san that. He was asking after all.' Yukari then started giggling.

'Teenagers get all the fun.'

* * *

Reborn wasn't home that day but everyone else was. Nana was ecstatic saying something about him actually finding a girlfriend. Bianchi congratulated him and proposed to cook for them to celebrate that night but luckily Nana said had already ordered pizza before she could even lift a ladle. Lambo and I-pin were amazed while Fuuta kept asking who she was. The rose was placed in a vase in his room before anything else. Nothing much happened for the rest of the night and before he knew it, he was already at the rooftop with his friends and having lunch.

"Tako-head!"

"Turf-top!"

A stressed groan came from the frowning brunette. Did Ryohei and Gokudera really have to fight every time they pissed each other off because of a stupid argument? With bombs? Really? What if Hibari heard them?

"Gokudera and senpai are really into this." Yamamoto sat casually close, eating his own lunch he packed himself.

Yamamoto had acted totally normal earlier during homeroom, to Tsuna's utter relief. Maybe the whole flower thing wasn't that much of a deal to the baseball ace. He may have gotten used to receiving them since he is popular after all and just wanted to give for once.

"Yamamoto, we should stop them before they destroy stuff." Tsuna suggested. Hibari was definitely not planning on letting them go easy for destroying his precious Nami-chu.

"Hahaha! They won't go that far Tsuna!"

Unfortunately, they would. Tsuna knew all too well. "I'm not too sure about that Yamamoto."

Tsuna's fear grew when Gokudera started threatening with an orange stick of dynamite.

Still, Yamamoto had that carefree smile. "Maa! That's just their way of showing their love."

Tsuna sweat dropped. If that was true, there was a saying too much love would kill you. Perhaps this is what it meant?

"But Yamamoto-" The brunette was about to begin again until he found a roll of tuna sushi barging in uninvited, successfully incapacitating him of speech. The culprit was no other than the smiling baseball ace, who had a finger in front of his lips which meant "Sshhh!"

"You're worrying too much, Tsuna. Relax or else I'll feed you another one of my old man's sushi." said Yamamoto with a mischievous smile. Tsuna knew beneath that joking tone, he was dead serious.

The young Decimo hesitated but eventually surrendered nodding, his cheeks slightly red as he began to nibble the large piece bit by bit. No, Tsuna didn't have any difficulty about eating the small piece in his mouth. Rather he turned red from the innocent but intent stare Yamamoto kept looking at him with. How much of an oblivious baseball freak was he to do that like it was the most normal thing to do?

Where was Gokudera when you needed him?

Oh wait, he's over there strangling Ryohei, who happened to be returning the favor tenfold. Gokudera was already turning sickly purple like Bianchi's cooking.

'Wait! Onii-sa-'

"_-Relax or else I'll feed you another one of my old man's sushi."_

On second thought, it was nothing new.

Definitely. Now back to Yamamoto.

Tsuna gulped down the remaining part of the sushi, gulped down half a bottle of water for good luck and turned to the still staring baseball ace then asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Strangely, Yamamoto didn't voice out his reply, shaking his head, his eyes turned to stare at the cement ground. The raven seemed to be deep in thought about something, his hands even knocking on the ground for the heck of it.

The silence lasted for a while, to Tsuna's relief. The bomber and the boxer were still at it, now throwing fists and bombs at the other. The bombs were either put out or punched into the wide blue sky before blowing up. It was a miracle Hibari didn't come up this time to 'bite' them. And possibly losing some permanent teeth because making a louder ruckus than ever.

'Ah forget it.' Tsuna thought. 'I'm stuck doing this everyday anyway.' The brunette suddenly broke into a carefree smile. He's already been stuck doing this since Reborn came. At first, it was just him, Gokudera and Yamamoto and it always one one-sided fight after another until Ryohei came to join them for reasons unknown. Then it would be Ryohei versus Gokudera, leaving Yamamoto and him to just laugh, and sometimes act as mediators between the hot blooded bomber and the over enthusiastic boxer.

A hand snapped the brunette out of his reminiscing as it put something over his ear, something soft and delicate to touch. Tsuna blinked a few times then realized what it was.

And screamed like the guy he is.

"Hiii-mphf!" The same hand clamped over Tsuna's mouth. Yamamoto had an apologetic smile on his face, his index finger pressing the brunette's lips shut gesturing him to keep it down again because everyone knows how Gokudera reacts whenever he acts close with him.

"Sorry about that Tsuna." Yamamoto's tone wasn't, his smile still happy even. "I didn't mean to scare you but seeing Tsuna like that was too cute to resist."

The young Decimo could feel himself flush hearing those words. Geez, how many times did he have to say you can't call a guy 'cute'? First it was just Yamamoto, then Ryohei, -_even if he didn't say it directly_- Gokudera, -Mukuro and even Hibari! Now it was Yamamoto again! After such a conclusion, it wasn't long until-

'Reborn must be up to something again!'

But crazy -_but right on the spot_- conclusions can wait.

Instead of the usual word of denial he would retort, Tsuna only pouted. Repeatedly scolding his Guardians, yes even Hibari, for calling him cute was getting tiring. What part of him was cute anyway?

Yamamoto stopped chuckling and stared at the brunette seriously. "You know, it suits you Tsuna." he said before breaking back into a smile.

Tsuna could only wonder what he meant until he remembered the flower hanging on his ear. A little irritated, he plucked the flower off his ear and almost threw it off the roof but not before Yamamoto explained,

"It's a pink carnation. The lady gave it to me earlier." A little bashful, Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck. "She… told me to give it to a good friend of mine."

'That again?' Tsuna was referring to the 'excuse' Yamamoto used the day past. "Yukari-san did?"

Yamamoto's eyes widen, apparently surprised by the brunette's statement. "So you did meet her." An amused chuckle came from the baseball ace.

Tsuna, if possible, choked on _air_. Air! But more importantly, how could he let that slip? And how did Yamamoto know about that? Something was telling him there was something he didn't know yet or he had that feeling anyway.

"E-Er yeah, I passed by your house y-yesterday."

"Really?" Yamamoto sounded surprised. "Did you want to hang out or something?" A hint of guilt appeared on the Rain's face, making Tsuna panic. "I mean, I know we didn't get to hang out yesterday because of practice but I'll make it up to you later."

The brunette couldn't stop himself from blushing as he heard those words. Did Yamamoto really have to say it like that? They were friends for Pete's sake! Not some love sick couple in Jr. High!

"I-It's okay, Yamamoto! Baseball is much more important anyway!" Even though Tsuna said it normally, he felt a light pang which made him question himself but he continued anyway. "The Namimori Thunderbirds can't win without its ace, right? Gokudera and I understand. Eh, Gokudera doesn't really care but-"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto cut in before Tsuna could continue his rant, his blank yet serious expression alone enough to shut him up. Knowing the brunette was ready to listen, his face softened back to its usual cheer but his tone still serious. "Didn't I already tell you before? A person who would treat baseball as something more important than friends is no more."

Tsuna nodded. If he recalled correctly, he said that after his battle against Joshima Ken on their way to stop Mukuro under the orders of the Vongola Nono and rescue Hibari as a personal mission. He remembered clearly how Yamamoto even sacrificed his own arm just to save him from being killed by Ken even though the baseball tournament was coming up.

"Sorry I made you feel that way, making baseball look like my first priority again. No, making baseball more important than yo-" Yamamoto paused for a split second. "y-you guys."

A light bubbling feeling played around the brunette's stomach upon hearing those words, making him unable to stop himself from smiling, and maybe blushing, like an idiot.

'Geez. Yamamoto is too straightforward sometimes.' Tsuna's gaze moved to the ground, the sky, the rooftop, anywhere but Yamamoto or that inquiring look he gave him. Instead of replying with whatever would possibly come to mind, his thoughts came back to the flower in hand, touching each spread petal tip with delicacy and feeling its soft texture.

"_Pink means friendship."_

His brown eyes widened considerably. Yukari-san's words from the day past came flashing, surprising the teen, almost enough to make him scream his infamous scream.

"So Tsuna," Yamamoto said all of the sudden, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "Do you like it, the flower?"

"I-I uh…" The young Decimo was too preoccupied to even bother forming a sentence. "Yeah, I think so." He was even too busy to think about what he said, or even notice the look of glee Yamamoto had.

'Pink _roses_ mean friendship, if I heard right. But what about carnations?'

"_Each flower has its own meaning-"_

'That would mean the carnation would have a different meaning too, right?'

If he was absolutely crazy to think there was a connection or even considering thinking about it, he'll save that for later. A lot of questions rang in his mind but there was one screamed loudest.

'Why did Yamamoto give me another flower?'

But before he could even voice out his question in some way or the other, the bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon classes..

"Oh, class is about to start." Yamamoto commented and proceeded to pack his half-eaten lunch then glanced at Tsuna, dazed. Smiling, he playfully waved a hand in front of the brunette's face. "You didn't really get to eat. You want to eat more of my sushi, Tuna? I didn't eat all of it."

A few blinks to reality, Tsuna dismissed the evil question repeatedly ringing in his mind and turned stiff. Did he just hear Yamamoto calling him-

"Tuna?" followed by a few more blinks. Tsuna raised a inquiring eyebrow as he faced the Rain, who was just as surprised and a bit pink.

Yamamoto coughed, averted his gaze in doing so. "I meant Tuna sushi. Yeah, I was thinking you were still hungry. Did I say something wrong?"

It was Tsuna's turn to flush. "N-No, you didn't." The brunette said and scratched his cheeks. "Maybe I'd like to have two more, but only if you don't mind!"

The baseball ace broke into a smile. "Hahaha! Of course not! Don't hesitate to ask me for anything." With two rolls handed over, Tsuna smiled in gratitude. Yamamoto returned it. Feeling lucky, he added. "I'd do anything for you. I'm you guardian after all!"

A small smile crept up to the brunette's lips. "Yeah, I know." Despite the normal reply, inside he was already at his limit. It would be an exaggeration if he said he was annoyed by his guardian's corny-ness. He wouldn't say he didn't like it, more like not used to it.

"Oi yakyuu-baka! Lay your germs of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera pointed accusingly at the two, and then Tsuna realized that they looked like, if not actually, they were hold hands because Yamamoto was passing him sushi. Embarrassed, he quickly took his hand away. Yamamoto did the same but somewhat… unwilling? Tsuna didn't really need or want to know.

"We're wasting time Sawada! Let's go to class already!" Ryohei was jogging around the rooftop, a part of his training regimen. Or so he says.

Surprisingly, none of them got hurt from the fighting. Ryohei was grinning like nothing happened while Gokudera only fumed, mad at himself for not being able to do much damage to the grinning boxer.

"We belong to different classrooms turf-top!"

Ryohei shook his head. "Sensei told me I was failing. He says I'll be joining Sawada in classes next year. Don't worry, we'll be classmates too tako-head!"

"As if I'd let that!"

"Yeah let's go." Sighing, Tsuna stood up, turned and held out a hand to Yamamoto, who took it happily.

"Thanks."

Another nod. Tsuna made his way off the rooftop, leaving his three guardians behind as he ran for the comfort room. All his thoughts were focused with the pink carnation that had turned warm due to his clutching in his hand.

* * *

Honestly, how did he end up here again?

A bit nervous, Tsuna walked to home but not before he passed the Yamamoto residence. He didn't anticipate the weird feeling playing around his stomach. It was like it was saying 'No, don't do it or something like that. But Tsuna isn't the type to run away when he wants to know something. Well, actually he was but he _needed_ to know this.

Luckily, Yamamoto had surprise practice after school, which he later apologized for, saying he'd make it up to him tomorrow. Of course, Tsuna didn't mind and was relieved. He didn't want Yamamoto to know about his next destination.

Standing in front of the newly built flower shop, he called out. "Yukari-san? Are you there?"

As if she was expecting him, the florist appeared from behind a large vase with a knowing smile.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Flowers Shop, where we attend to your every flowery needs!" She said with a welcoming smiling. "So what do we have here, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna raised up the flower for her to examine. Yukari took it without a second to spare, studying the flower from stem to its petals.

"I do remember giving Yamamoto one for free earlier this morning but he again insisted to pay for it." The florist giggled but came to a halt a little later. "But that's not what all you wanted to know, right?"

The nagging feeling came back. 'Some things are better of not being known' it kept repeating but it was overwhelmed by the curiosity. He wanted to know. Now.

The young Decimo slowly nodded. "I… want to know what it means. Please."

A giggle escaped the florist's lips. "No need to be so polite. I don't mind that though." Yukari took the young Decimo's hand and led him to a deeper part of the store. They ended up to a shelf with different colored carnations.

"Yellow, cheerful. It just makes my day."

"Red, flashy. I don't know why but it means that."

"Striped, refusal."

"White, remembrance. My personal third favorite."

"And lastly, Pink means gratitude."

Yukari then turned to the silent Tsuna who quietly stared at the flowers, his expression changing from curiosity to denial then back to curiosity again.

"It means gratitude?" Tsuna finally voiced out, disbelief in his tone.

'Ah, so that's what he was thinking about.' Yukari smiled inwardly, very amused. "Yes. It means gratitude." Tsuna's lips turned to a straight line. "_But_, he gave you another one. Doesn't that mean something? Maybe he really does like yo-"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The brunette screams and tries to run, only to be held back by an oddly strong, slender hand holding on to his collar.

"Don't run on me yet, Tsuna-san. I haven't finished." The brunette stopped soon after, knowing he was no match for the older woman's surprising strength, resigning himself to a nearby chair. Pleased, Yukari continued. "I have a book here about flowers, including their meanings. If you're interested, I can give you my spare one."

Blinking, Tsuna said, "R-Really? Thank you Yukari-san!"

Seeing the brunette in high spirits, it hurt the florist to say, "Don't celebrate just yet, Tsuna-san. Someone borrowed it right now but it will be definitely returned tomorrow."

But Tsuna didn't mind one bit. "It's alright, I can't wait!" He took the florist's hand and shook it. "I'll definitely come back tomorrow."

A surprised giggle came from the wide eyed florist. "Oh, you must definitely."

A bit later on, Tsuna waved goodbye to the female, shouting his earlier promise to come back later before running away in fear of Yamamoto catching him. Yukari stared as the brunette ran, his figure disappearing bit by bit until he made a turn on the next block.

Smiling to herself, she went back inside to wait for her other loyal customer.

"Would I be pushing it if I told Tsuna-san that Yamamoto-kun was the one who chose to buy pink carnations?"

'Nah,' Yukari shook her head. She shouldn't interfere with such things.

Instead, she should wait for the book to be returned so she could finally close up shop.

'First, a pink rose meaning friendship and then a pink carnation that signifies gratitude. What's next I wonder?' she pondered. 'A pink lily? Either way, I can't wait for tomorrow.' she giggled.

"Yukari-san."

'Oh, he's here early.'

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Did I do it right? It's genre is supposed to be Romance with a bit of hurt/comfort. Humor will occasionally pop up when I feel like it. It's rated T but you never know when people would actually demand me to write this in M. *hint hint*

If there were mistakes, I am sorry. I may have missed some grammatical errors again like MinaNaru-kun said. Can you guys please point it out?

**I will thank** those that reviewed my story, "Two Idiots After my Heart" in its third chapter.

***Oba-san is like calling someone an aunt/grandma.**

* * *

**The Question Corner!  
**

**1) Who's that person who the florist was actually expecting? Ryohei? Mukuro? or *gasp* Yamamoto?! Who do you guys think it is? I'd praise the person that got this one right but it's really a no-brainer.  
**

**2) Flowers are a beautiful thing so what would you like Yamamoto to give Tsuna next? Seriously? Pink lilies? Hahaha! I just made them up then I google-d it. Turns out there such things as pink lilies.  
**

**3) The flower giving will not be restricted to Yamamoto alone. Who else should give Tsuna flowers? Hibari? Giotto? I can do pretty well about making them not Out Of Character at all. I believe so anyway.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd like to hear some constructive criticism and reviews. You don't want this to end this way right? ;)  
**


End file.
